<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hot and Stormy by SilverWritingDesk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764370">Hot and Stormy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWritingDesk/pseuds/SilverWritingDesk'>SilverWritingDesk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Anthro, Chubby, Hermaphrodites, Intersex, Other, Pokemon, Sex, Wolfcow, Wucow, blowjob, ledian - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:16:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWritingDesk/pseuds/SilverWritingDesk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a dark and stormy night, when a wolfcow and a Ledian decided to hang out. Friends to the end, television and video games were their best friend. But when the power goes out for the rest of the day, they’ll have to find something, or someone, else to do~</p><p>Commissioned by my friend Kifstopher! Patsy belongs to him, and Swan belongs to me!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Swan Lovejoy | Patsy Bennett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hot and Stormy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The curtains were drawn together, tightly shut while a cacophony of noise outside tried its best to grab the attention of those inside. Rain spattered down, bombarding the window, and the occasional crack of thunder would rumble the earth ever so slightly. The image on the television wavered with each rumble from the earth, turning grey for a second or two before returning to normal.</p><p>“It’d be just our luck if the power died,” Patsy pouted as she crossed her lower arms.</p><p>“Wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world,” Swan retorted with a little chuckle, giving her a nudge. “When I was a calf, I didn’t have much electronics to play with, so it’d just be like that all over again!”</p><p>“But Swaaaan… We live in an actual… y’know… civilized society? Plus, I’m paying a lot for this electricity! I want it to work!” Patsy pouted, the rounded cheeks on her rounded face puffing out at the side.</p><p>The wucow laughed and reclined back on the couch, lifting her legs and curling them against her rear. The heat had gone out earlier in the storm, so the girls were huddling into themselves to get warm. Out of all the seasons to have a tremendous thunderstorm, it had to be winter!</p><p>“Think the pizza guy is gunna get here soon?” Swan yawned with her hand running idle circles on her tummy.</p><p>“Hopefully… We just ordered it like, fifteen minutes ago, so we might be waiting a bit longer…” Patsy let out a sad little sigh as she looked at the window with its cracked curtains. A car drove by outside, a torrent of water coming up from its tires and splashing against the sidewalk. “I wanted to go shopping, but this rain is so bad…”</p><p>The girls sat huddled up as the television babbled on with whatever nonsense they were watching. The coffee table before them was half covered in empty cans of soda and a few bags of chips.</p><p>“Maybe we can play Switch while we wait? I saw you had that new Mario Party! That’s the one that has that super realistic meat cooking mini-game, right?” Swan grinned, flashing one of her fangs slightly.</p><p>The grumble from their tummies was audible to both girls at the mention of food.</p><p>“Swaaaan… Are you trying to kill me here? I’m starving…” She pouted, both her lower arms rubbing her belly, before she got up from the couch with a grunt. With heavy footsteps, she walked over to the TV and got her Switch all set up.</p><p>Swan didn’t have many modern game systems herself, nor was she exposed to them growing up. She had heard of and seen on TV that kids often hung out at their friends’ houses and played video games, so it felt like she was getting a childhood experience for the first time, finally.</p><p>Though as Patsy faced away from her, switching channels on the TV, butt stuck out slightly behind her… Swan had to admit that Patsy was rather attractive. Her thick butt curved against her leggings so nicely, each step making the firm cheeks bounce just slightly. Firm, chubby, and full. Gods, she could already picture herself face deep in that thick ass-</p><p>She was suddenly aware of her raging hard-on in her panties, tenting her skirt enough to be noticeable, so she hastily pushed her hands into her lap to cover it.</p><p>“Alright, here’s your controller,” Patsy turned and held out the right Joycon for her to take.</p><p>Swan glanced down at herself, then at the Joycon, blushing. There was no good way for her to just get up and grab it…! With a nervous little gulp, she kept one hand against the bottom of her skirt, covering her crotch, while she stepped forward. The top half of her body was hunched forward slightly as she stretched her arm out, and snatched the controller right out of her friend’s hand.</p><p>Patsy quirked an eyebrow, watching the strange movement as Swan then returned to her seat. The sheepish wucow smiled, crossing her legs with her hands resting against her thigh.</p><p>“... You feeling okay?” The Ledian finally asked with a little snicker as she walked over to the couch, plopping that ass that Swan was ogling so right onto the cushion, making Swan, for the first time in her life, envious of a pillow.</p><p>“Yeah. Just uh… hurt my leg… getting up…” Swan quickly lied, avoiding Patsy’s gaze as she adjusted her glasses. She hated lying, but the idea of blurting about how intently she had been staring at Patsy’s rounded rear was… embarrassing.</p><p>She seemed to believe it for the time being, as she didn’t pry any further. It seems like she was focused on getting the game started, while Swan idly tried to get her excitement down, if only slightly. Her fat thighs pressed together, softly pressing around the length while she could feel it throbbing between them… Ugh… This was the worst part of sleepovers. If she needed to masturbate, it’d have to wait until later, after Patsy went to bed!</p><p>The games began, and both girls were seemingly at the same skill level. Despite owning the system and having more practice, Patsy still lacked some of the coordination to do more of the precise games, but she really knew how to swing the controller around for other ones! Swan, however, had no idea just how the system fully worked. She was too worried to swing the controller too much, having heard horror stories about people launching them across the room, into televisions, and her paw-pads made some of the more precise inputs hard, but her luck when it came to the RNG based games was fantastic!</p><p>The game was neck and neck, both girls even in stars with the two CPUs lagging behind due to their easy difficulty… The final turn was about to end…!</p><p>BOOM! CRASH!</p><p>A sudden explosion of lightning outside practically shook the earth under the two, making the television immediately shut off along with the lights, leaving the girls in pure darkness.</p><p>“Awwh, I was gunna win!” Swan huffed, pouting as she crossed her arms under her bust.</p><p>“Technically, we could just pop the system out and play on the tiny screen, but…” Patsy sighed, setting her controller down as she shivered, rubbing her arms slowly. The heat was surely off now… She could already feel the cool touches tickling against her body. Why did she have to lend out her space heater…?</p><p>Swan didn’t seem to be nearly as fazed by the cold. The soft layer of fur that adorned her fatty body was doing a good job keeping the brunt of the cold out. At most, it seemed like some of her fur was standing on end, but she certainly wasn’t quivering.</p><p>“I’ll grab some candles,” Patsy declared as she stood up, desperately wanting to just get moving.</p><p>“Oh, how romantic!” Swan teased with a playful nudge against her friend’s hip. “Hopefully the pizza comes soon so we can have a lovely date night!”</p><p>The bug girl blushed, glad that the lack of light kept her face at least somewhat obscured to hide that little extra pigmentation. Her mouth stammered, trying to find the right thing to retort, before she finally just gave up and wandered off with nervous little mumbles.</p><p>Swan snickered to herself. She didn’t mean to fluster the poor girl that badly. It was meant to just be a cute little tease! Not that she minded how cute she looked all flustered.</p><p>But now that Patsy was gone…</p><p>Swan spread her legs, lifting up her skirt to expose the cute dark red panties she wore underneath, with her thick meat still bulging against the fabric. The gaming was enough to get her hardness to go down slightly, but she was constantly aware of how pent up she was. Especially with how much warmth the meat was radiating, it was just so enticing…</p><p>Slipping that throbbing cock out while keeping her panties on, hefty balls still cradled by the material, she gripped it firmly, starting to stroke along the inches she sported. Her ears were perked, trying to focus on listening out for Patsy. If she was good and knew her own stamina, she’d be able to take care of herself quickly before Patsy got back!</p><p>She bit her lip gently to stay silent, panting and gasping to herself as she jerked along the length, hips bumping forward with little grunts and groans leaving her lips. Why did Patsy have to be such a cutie…?  Those cute lips, soft curves… The way she walked and how she carried herself..! Swan could already feel her cock dripping, the pre spilling out over the sides, coating her pads... </p><p>“P-Patsy…” She mumbled to herself, letting out a gasp as she got so close… only to slow down, edging herself with a little grunt. Her freehand shifted up to grope at her own breast, kneading and fondling it so longingly. There was nothing better than finally reaching her orgasm after edging herself for just a little bit… A low, long moooooo left her lips…</p><p>“Found’em!” Patsy called out as her shoes thumped down the stairs, making Swan freeze up. Adrenaline quickly started to pump through her system as she pushed her skirt down to hide what she had done. The alarm was painted clear as could be across her face, but luckily Patsy was focusing on setting up the candles as she entered the room, so Swan had time to start evening her breathing and try to appear normal.</p><p>“O-Oh, good,” Swan panted, taking her time to speak so her breathlessness wouldn’t be questioned. “I was starting to get lonely, heh…”</p><p>“... You okay? You sound like you just ran a mini-marathon,” Patsy giggled as she bent over the coffee table, starting to light the candles as she hummed. She seemed to enjoy the bits of extra heat the wax sticks were starting to give off.</p><p>Why did she have to be facing away from her…? That lovely ass was so close, Swan was tempted to just lean in and bury her muzzle between those thick curves…!</p><p>“What? Oh, uh… There was a loud… sudden thunder, and it caught me by surprise…” She mumbled, twirling her hair around a finger as she nervously tapped her thigh. Crap, she didn’t put her cock back in her panties… As she started to reach up her skirt to adjust it, Patsy turned back around, smiling at her.</p><p>“W-Well, don’t worry. I’ll uh… protect you!” Patsy said with a little snicker. Swan had to think quick, hiding her awkward movement as a large stretch, groaning towards the end of it. “The storm should be over soon.”</p><p>Patsy took her spot back on the couch and shivered, hugging herself once more. It was clear that the poor girl was chilly, with even her antennae trembling ever so slightly. How long would it be until the electricity came on…?</p><p>“Hey Swan…?” Patsy finally asked after a few little moments of cold brooding. Her tone was soft, nervous, eyes glancing at Swan while trying to avoid her gaze. “You’re not that cold, are you…?”</p><p>“Not… really. Just a little chilly…” Swan admitted, leaving out the fact that the lovely spot between her legs was absolutely warm as heck.</p><p>“Would you… Oooh…” The poor girl let out a nervous whine as she glanced away. “Would you mind if I snuggled up…? I’m totally freezing…”</p><p>Swan blushed, adjusting her sitting stance slightly. Of course, Patsy was a bug. They generally didn’t do good in cold weather, did they? She just had to be careful to not let Patsy feel the warmest part of her…</p><p>“Alright. C’mere, let Swan keep you toasty!” Swan smiled, holding her arms out, inviting her favorite bug in.</p><p>And Patsy obliged, crawling forward and fumbling to land against Swan’s soft squishy body. Her furry arms wrapped around the girth of Patsy’s body, hands slowly rubbing her back. The bug snuggled in close, her head tucking under Swan’s chin as she sighed.</p><p>“You’re so warm…” Patsy claimed that Swan was like a heater, but the wucow wasn’t sure if that was the case, or if the poor girl was just so frozen that anything would feel hot in comparison.</p><p>Swan was keenly aware of just how warm she was, given how riled up she had just made herself. Her heart was racing, pumping blood to all parts of herself. This increase of warmth made Patsy only snuggle in more, leaving next to no space empty between the two of them.</p><p>“You’re… like a freezer…” Swan said with a little hesitation, trying her best to be her usual cool, smooth self, but failing, miserably. Her body lightly trembled as she felt Patsy’s hefty thigh against her own, inching closer and closer…</p><p>“You okay…? You’re acting like you’re scared…” Patsy frowned worriedly as she looked up at her friend with concern. It only took her another second for her to realize what was going on, however! “Oh! You’re afraid of the dark!” The Ledian’s eyes simply shined at her ‘revelation’, which prompted her to sit more on Swan’s lap, legs draped off to one side with her little shoes kicking freely in the air. “Well, don’t worry, the dark is a lot less scary when you have a friend. Learned that when I was a lil’Ledyba!”</p><p>How was this bug so pure, Swan internally squealed as the hefty weight of bug shifted about on her lap. Luckily, her thigh had moved away, meaning she was safe from being exposed for the time being.</p><p>‘The time being’ lasting only two seconds, however. For as soon as her thigh had moved away, the hefty weight had been replaced by the hefty curves that was Patsy’s rear. Perfectly nestled between those soft, thick cheeks of hers, Swan’s cock twitched and throbbed under her skirt, with only a couple thin layers of cloth keeping the two seperate.</p><p>There was a silence that filled the air as Swan’s eyes went wide and Patsy gradually put two and two together. Her little shifts and squirms had ceased, and now it was her turn to blush as her yellowed cheeks almost started to match the red pigment of her face.</p><p>“S-S-Swan…” She stammered, gulping slightly as she tried figuring out how to phrase it. Swan was too nervous to say a thing, frozen in place below the bugga-booty. “Is that… Are you…?”</p><p>“I can’t help iiiit…” Swan let out a mournful moo, shifting her hips if only slightly to buck against Patsy’s butt. So close, so damn close…! Her latent feral instincts were screaming at her for freedom, only to be restrained by her social standards! “You’re just… P-Patsyyyyy… I want you to sit on my face and giggle sweet nothings while you rub my dick with your hands and my tits with your lower ones! I wanna plow you over the table till you’re silly! I-I can’t help it!”</p><p>A little timid, “oh” squeaked out of Patsy’s mouth at Swan’s confession, eyes going wide and mouth dropping open with a few inches. Her mind was racing, antenna flattening against the curve of her head slightly, as she tried to processall the information…</p><p>“W-W-Well, that’s… S-Swan, you’re so f-forward…!” Patsy bashfully looked away, wiggling nervously upon Swan’s lap, which was only serving to agitate the poor girl further! Was she doing it on purpose at this point?! “I-I don’t know what to say…”</p><p>“Say ‘yes’... Pleeease…?” Swan pouted as she nuzzled longingly against Patsy’s exposed neck, her hot breath swirling against the cold surface. </p><p>“Y-Yes, but I-” Patsy began to stammer, turning to look down at the needy wucow, but Swan had heard all she needed to hear.</p><p>In the next instant, Swan’s claws had a firm grip on the waistband of Patsy’s tights, abruptly tugging them down to just past her thighs, exposing that fatty rump to the open chilly air. Patsy could feel the warmth that was Swan’s meat pressing against her ass; a mere layer of skirt keeping the two separated…</p><p>But that wasn’t for long.</p><p>The skirt slid down the already slick length of Swan’s hard cock, allowing the head to press right against the treasured spot. Patsy froze when she felt that hot tip pressing against her ass, and she only had a second to grip her partner desperately before she felt it pushing itself in, nice and deep.</p><p>“Nnnaaaaah~” A whining moan left her lips as her head tilted back, chest pushed out forward into Swan’s face, which was an open invitation for the wucow to go to town. Her snout buried between her buggo-boobs and used her teeth to undo the buttons on her shirt hastily. She wanted those soft mounds all over her!</p><p>Inches of her cock slid in with each pump, working her way down to the base. Patsy’s insides were instinctively squeezing her tight as she pushed in, passively fighting her attempts at filling her rear with each bit of dick being harder to push in than the last. Her rod was throbbing, desperately aching for release, but Swan was keeping herself in check. She didn’t want to embarrass herself by blowing her load early!</p><p>Her lips kissed Patsy’s breasts repeatedly, tongue dragging against the soft mounds while her hands kept a firm grip on her hips. While she was doing a good job of pounding this bug’s plump ass on her own, she had to help guide Patsy to bounce along her length to make it somewhat easier for her. Her fingers dug against her ass, careful not to let her claws scrape into her too much. She just wanted Patsy to feel each push she made, each inch she filled her… She wanted her friend to feel just as good as she felt…!</p><p>Almost down to the base; Swan could feel the soft flesh of her supple rear teasing the bottom. Her pumping got faster as Patsy shifted her body to match Swan’s movements to the best of her ability, and Swan’s hooves dug against the hardwood floor to keep herself as stable as possible. She quickly began to slow her thrusts however, making each one slower than the last, but a lot more rough. Most of her length slid in and out of Patsy’s tight ass with each push, lifting her hips up as much as she could to make sure she could feel each and every inch filling her…</p><p>Before she finally dropped her right on the whole damn thing.</p><p>Swan’s balls twitched as her cum pumped right into her. A loooong moo filled the air as she came deep in her, feeling her thick, warm seed flooding her ass. Any available space was filled with her animalistic seed, and Swan kept her cock plugged in nice and deep so it wouldn’t spill out just yet.</p><p>Patsy writhed against her, clinging to Swan desperately as her girlish squeals filled the air, all her arms squeezing her tight. Her head leaned against Swan’s horn, her hot breath pushing down against her hair, while her breasts rose and fell steadily against her face, barely able to speak with how riled up she was getting. Swan still had her face against her breast, hearing her heart beating fast, like a drum’s constant rhythm.</p><p>“S-Sorry… Did I get… carried away…?” Swan mumbled, peeking up a little nervously from Patsy’s cleavage to read how the girl felt. Her face seemed flush, but she seemed to be smiling.</p><p>“Oh… Oh no, you’re… hehe…” Patsy giggled as she stroked the back of Swan’s head, her smiling beaming for a moment before she bashfully looked away, the color quickly returning to her cheeks. “I l-loved it…! Buh-but, uhm…” She shimmied in her lap, letting out a gasp as Swan’s cock stirred within her. “I have… Can you help…?” She finally managed to stammer out as she took hold of her own skirt, lifting it up just high enough to reveal her own cock, twitching and tenting out against the material of her panties; a sight that Swan was personally familiar with herself.</p><p>Swan smirked, giving Patsy’s thigh a couple taps with a knowing wink. It took Patsy a second for her to realize what Swan wanted, but her friend helped her out. Her cock slid out of her ass, making Patsy briefly cling to her just a bit tighter as the thick length left, and she shifted to sit beside Swan, legs hanging over the front of the couch.</p><p>Like a snake, Swan slide off the couch, her knees thudding against the floor as she scooted forward to get between those heavenly thighs. She gently parted her legs, fully exposing that meaty cock that she had hidden between.</p><p>“It’s the least I can do…” Swan murmured as she got in close, pressing her chubby cheek against the shaft, nuzzling gently with a low moo passing her lips. “For the heroine that saved my sanity~” She gazed up at Patsy, giving her a little sly wink before kissing the head once, twice, three times, making the poor Ledian squeak in delight.</p><p>“S-Swaaaan…!” Patsy reached down to hold her horns, her fingers shifting to stroke behind her ears. Each kiss made her cock bounce, trying to slide itself past her lips that were just so tantalizingly close… Her thick bovine tongue slid out, dragging up and down the shaft to savor the taste before she focused on the head, swirling around the sensitive tip, drooling down the length.</p><p>“Aaaaah~” Swan opened her mouth wide, letting her voice linger as she pushed her head down on the tip, lips wrapping around it and starting to suck gently. Her tongue focused right on that, homing in what spots made Patsy squirm and tense up the most.</p><p>Her method seemed to be too effective though. Once her tongue hit a particularly sensitive spot and kept grinding against it, Patsy’s instincts kicked in. Her grip on Swan’s horns tightened and she pushed Swan down on most of her length in one strong motion!</p><p>“Mmmmm!” Swan frantically mumbled around that thick girl meat, hands gripping her legs tight and slightly trembling as she suddenly had to compensate for all those inches of cock throbbing in her throat.</p><p>But that just gave her motivation to work harder! Once she got her footing and settled into her new position of cock holster, she really got to work! The slurping sounds from her tongue lapping and dragging against the length began in earnest as the absolutely lavished Patsy’s cock with the action. There wasn’t going to be a single inch of it untouched by the time Swan was finished. The base was even so tantalizingly close, she couldn’t help but try and smooch the base, kissing all along the shaft as she bobbed up and down the length, with Patsy tugging on her horns to help aid her.</p><p>Her drool spilled out of her mouth thanks to Patsy’s rough pumping against her face, spilling down her balls and onto the couch, and the loud gulps of the wet length pumping into her throat muffled any noise Swan tried to make.</p><p>“O-Ohhh, heck… God, Swan…!” Patsy squealed, biting her lip with a muffled groan, now using her lower arms to rub her shoulders. She was so close, she was so damn close! Drips and spurts of her cum spilled into Swan’s mouth, but she was holding back. An orgasm always felt better when she really built up to it…</p><p>Swan’s nostrils flared as they started pressing against Patsy’s waist, getting pulled down right to her base as she was getting more and more into it, and more and more into Swan’s throat. Swan could tell just how close she was; this wasn’t her first rodeo. All she had to do was do something that would tip Patsy over the edge…</p><p>But Patsy had an idea first.</p><p>Her lower arms took hold of Swan’s, and with the strength of each arm, she pulled the wucow down on the last inch of her length, making her kiss the base with a sudden ‘mwah’! Swan groaned, feeling her throat bulge from the size of it all being forced in, eyes rolling back slightly before she felt it. That wonderful feeling, the sublime taste; that heavenly cum coating her mouth and draining down her throat.</p><p>“Glllk… Gllllp…” Swan absently swallowed the seed like life water, trembling in Patsy’s grip with a smile curled on the edge of her muzzle. Her tail thumped at a constant pace behind her like a metronome, counting each second of warmth that passed between them. When Patsy released Swan, she started to pull back, taking her time to let Patsy really feel each inch of cock as it left her mouth.</p><p>“Aaaaah~” Swan let her mouth hang open once she was fully off, letting Patsy see the snowy coating in her mouth, before she closed it and swallowed it with a satisfied smirk. Crawling upwards, she brought her face closer to the increasingly flustered Ledian’s, until they were a mere inch apart.</p><p>The wucow closed the gap, wrapping their lips together as she shifted to fully sit on her lap. Their breasts and cocks pressed together as soft hums and mumbles passed their lips. Swan wanted Patsy to taste everything, after all… Their fingers intertwined as they held hands securely, giggling girlishly at the sudden impulse of it all. How much time had even passed? The lights were still out, but it was impossible to tell. It seemed like the storm that was raging had long left them behind, despite the rain and thunder still pouring outside.</p><p>“Swan… Swan I, ah…” Patsy finally gasped when their lips parted, a line of drool connecting the two tired lovers as they held each other close.</p><p>Knock knock knock.</p><p>The quick hammering on the door startled the girls, making them cling to each other for a moment before realizing something. That must’ve been the pizza man! The knocking began again, and the girls shared a look, a faint blush across their cheeks. Slowly getting up, the approached the door, hand in hand.</p><p>They’d have to give their driver a tip for braving the weather, after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>